Paladin: Nura as-Siqilli (CR 5)
Nura as-Siqilli CR 5 XP 1,600 Human paladin 6 LG Medium humanoid (human) Init +0; Senses Perception +0 Aura courage (10 ft.) -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 21, touch 10, flat-footed 21 (+9 armor, +2 shield) hp 53 (6d10+18) Fort +9, Ref +4, Will +7 Immune disease, fear -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) Melee mwk lance +11/+6 (1d8+6/×3) or scimitar +10/+5 (1d6+4/18-20) Ranged longbow +6/+1 (1d8/×3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with masterwork lance) Special Attacks channel positive energy 2/day (DC 15, 3d6), smite evil 2/day (+2 attack and AC, +6 damage) Paladin Spell-Like Abilities (CL 6th; concentration +8) At will—detect evil Paladin Spells Prepared (CL 3rd; concentration +5) 1st—magic weapon, lesser restoration -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 18, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 14 Base Atk +6; CMB +10; CMD 20 Feats Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Ride-by Attack, Spirited Charge Skills Acrobatics -8 (-12 to jump), Diplomacy +11, Handle Animal +6, Heal +4, Ride +1 (+3 to stay in the saddle), Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +8 Languages Celestial, Common SQ divine bond (mount), lay on hands 5/day (3d6), mercies (fatigued, shaken) Other Gear full plate, heavy wooden shield, arrows (20), longbow, mwk lance, scimitar, backpack, belt pouch, chalk, everburning torch, silk rope (50 ft.), silver holy symbol of Iomedae, 302 gp, 3 sp, 9 cp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Aura of Courage +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. fear. Detect Evil (At will) (Sp) You can use detect evil at will (as the spell). Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Immunity to Fear (Ex) You are immune to all fear effects. Lay on Hands (3d6 hit points, 5/day) (Su) As a standard action (swift on self), touch channels positive energy and applies mercies. Mercy (Fatigued) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the fatigued condition. Mercy (Shaken) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the shaken condition. Mounted Combat (1/round) Once per round you can attempt to negate a hit to your mount in combat. Paladin Channel Positive Energy 3d6 (2/day, DC 15) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Ride-By Attack You can move - attack - move when charging mounted. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Smite Evil (2/day) (Su) +2 to hit, +6 to damage, +2 deflection bonus to AC when used. Spirited Charge Double damage when making a mounted charge (triple with a lance). Bariq CR – Camel N Large animal Init +4; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +4 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 18, touch 13, flat-footed 14 (+4 Dex, +5 natural, -1 size) hp 43 (6d8+18) Fort +8, Ref +9, Will +2 (+4 morale bonus vs. enchantment effects) Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 65 ft. Melee bite +9 (1d4+9) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks spit -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 23, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 4 Base Atk +4; CMB +11; CMD 25 (29 vs. trip) Feats Fleet, Fleet, Fleet Tricks Attack, Combat Riding, Come, Defend, Down, Fetch, Guard, Heel, Stay Skills Acrobatics +8 (+20 to jump), Perception +4, Stealth +4, Survival +1, Swim +10 SQ combat riding, devotion, fetch, stay Other Gear bedroll, crowbar, feed (per day) (10), manacles, military saddle, saddlebags -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Riding Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Devotion +4 (Ex) +4 morale bonus on Will saves vs. enchantment effects. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Fetch Trick The animal will get a specific object. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Spit (1/hour, DC 16) (Ex) Ranged touch attack vs. foe in 10 ft sickens 1d4 rds (Fort neg). Stay Trick The animal will stay where it is. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Paladin Category:Level 6 Category:CR 5 Category:Human Category:Pathfinder